


baby hotline, please hold me close to you

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: Thy Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: British English, English Currency, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sunrises, author is british so uses british currency, ft gundhams posh speaking, pov: gundham wakes you up at 4am, real, to watch the sun rise, you are confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: “Do you now feel regret of your early awakening?”
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Series: Thy Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187141
Kudos: 5





	baby hotline, please hold me close to you

“Tanaka-san, where are we even going?” You couldn't even grasp how you were being practically dragged to a mysterious place that you still hadn't been told the name of by your new boyfriend at around 4am. This was wasting extremely precious dreaming hours.

“Fear not fair maiden, for we shall be arriving at our assigned destination shortly. Believe in me.” He always spoke in such a medieval manner, something a lot of people would laugh at. Those people, you accepted, are extremely terrible people who you will never hang out with even if you were payed a whole safe of £100 notes for doing so. “Please tell me where we're going! How can you even see out here!? It's like.. pitch black!!”

“Please cease your worrying. I have tracked this long path a multitude of times, my understanding of this is best to none at this point in even the darkest of days!” He always stood out in his always slightly lounder than needed voice and extremely O.T.T expressions, it still somehow didn't bother you.

Gundham stood still like a deer in headlights, you, almost crashing into him. A pleasant sight met your still adjusting eyes, lush green bordered a small, rather clean, lake with small lilies' and other vibrant coloured flowers to surround the area near. The sun, rising in the background, finishing the already beautiful view in front of you. “Tan-san! This is so.. so..”

“Breath-taking?” He finished your sentence for you, letting out a small chuckle after speaking. “Yeah.. sure is breath-taking Tan-san.”

You could see the small ham- Four Dark Devas of Destruction crawling from the scarf he had draped around his neck and you reached out to hold one in your hands, eventually, Chum-P waddled to your palm and snuggled into it. Gundham, meanwhile, had moved to sitting on the floor with a hand on his upper leg, the other, propped behind him, keeping him from falling to the ground. Gods above why is this man so handsome, even at 4am? Gundham had opted to sit just opposite the small stream so he could watch the already rising sun come up. You soon chose to follow his actions and propped yourself against his arm, your head leaning on his shoulder.

“Do you now feel regret of your early awakening?” He turned his head an inch to look down on to your E/C eyes. “Uhh.. No, not really now Tan-san!”

You giggled and snuggled into his arm even further. You sure as hell didn't feel any regret after this.


End file.
